


How long before you go?

by AkitoRedFang



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Bottoming from the Top, Concerned Derek, Emotional Constipation, Finger Sucking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Orphaned, Scent Kink, Stiles' Moles, Top Derek, Topping from the Bottom, Underage Sex, Worried Stiles Stilinski, dead pool - Freeform, post episode 56, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkitoRedFang/pseuds/AkitoRedFang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(This fic takes place after Episode 56 of Teen Wolf- Orphaned.)</p>
<p>Derek creeps into Stiles room, scenting the sadness Stiles was feeling. He comes to comfort Stiles but finds he also may need comfort, himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How long before you go?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is pure sex, dont like it? then dont read it.

Derek lifted the window slowly, he could sence Stiles distress from across beacon hills, it worried him when the human wasnt in good spirits. Hes Stiles for christ sake, he is a happy, awkward, hyperactive spazz.  
And Derek felt something for him.

Derek felt a sort of pull when he came around Stiles, he wished he could hide it. He even reached out to girls he wouldnt dare touch but he knew he would never shake Stiles, deep down he knew he wanted Stiles to be his mate. It even hurt him to be around Malia knowing Stiles has taken a liking to her.  
After the events of the day he needed to see him as much as he knew Stiles needed to get whatever is on his mind off of his mind.

\----------------------------

Stiles sat at his desk, looking down at the names on the dead pool list. None of the names surprised him, the only one he had his attention on was the keyword. That damn keyword.

Derek.

Derek. The keyword was Derek. Why did it have to be him? According to the keyword Derek was going to die.  
It hurt.

It hurt to think that Derek would be gone, he held hope even though he felt as if his world was crashing down around him. He liked Derek, no doubt about that. You had to be blind not to be even attracted to the guy.  
But once He got to know Derek, just how vulnerable and damaged Derek is he began to like his company. Stiles didnt want Scott to know about his attraction to Derek, Scott wouldnt understand, neither would Derek. Derek would probably be the most topiest top of all topdom in a relationship, too bad he was straight.

"Stiles?"

Stiles jumped at the sudden noise.

"Oh...huh, Hey Derek!" Stiles smiled and spun in his chair to face the werewolf.

"Is somthing wrong?"

"Pfftt, Whaaat? no. Why?" Stiles flailed his arms as he spoke. Derek could hear the blip in Stiles heartbeat, he could hear the lie.

Derek quarks an eyebrow and Stiles sighs.

"Fine. You got me. Well, Lydia and I were trying to find the third keyword to the Deadpool list and we thought we would choose the name of someone who would die soon..." Stiles hands Derek the paper with shakey hands.

Derek stares down at his name on the top of the sheet, there is black is white was evidence of his inevitable death.

"I dont inderstand..how did you..?"

"We used Lydia's powers, she ended up typeing your name."

Derek let out a breath before setting the paper down on Stiles desk.

"I'm sorry Derek, I just-"

Derek held Stiles shoulders and pulled him close, he kissed him slowly and deliberately before pulling back and starring into Stiles beautiful honey brown eyes.

"I think now is as good a time as any to tell you I care about you, Stiles. I try not to think of you but I just cant help myself, my wolf wants you as a mate and only you. I need to tell you now or I will never get the chance. I love you." Derek held Stiles face in his hands.

Stiles said nothing for a long time, attempting to process the things that Derek just willingly confessed to him.

"Fuck...." Stiles murmured.

Derek opened his mouth to say somthing when he felt Stiles kiss him hurriedly and sloppily. Derek kissed back with desperation, he needed Stiles and he needed him now. Just at that moament Stiles moaned into the kiss, standing from his chair and placing his hands all over Dereks chest.

"Please.." Stles murmured into the kiss.

Derek lifted Stiles and held him up with his hands grasping Stiles ass. He dropped Stiles onto the bed and climbed on top of him, Derek kissed him and ran his fingers under Stiles shirt. His fingers brush against Stiles nipples and Stiles moans.

"D-Derek, clothes. Off. Now." Stiles gasps.

Derek smirked. "Eager?"

"Oh my god! just shut up and get us naked!"

Derek chuckles and lifts Stiles shirt over his head, tossing it across the room. Derek instantly latches onto Stiles nipple, licking and sucking sensually.

"Ahh...fuck.." Stiles moans and grips Dereks hair hard, Derek pulls off of the now pert and shiny nipple before kneeling lower, he yanks Stiles pants and underwear off as if the clothes offend him before removing his own clothes hastily.

Once fully naked Derek and Stiles lay together, licking and sucking inside of eachothers mouths in an unhurried fashion. The world in that moment seems to halt just for them, just to let them have their time together, to explore eachothers bodies as much as they need.

Derek takes hold of Stiles heavy, hard, cock and strokes slowly.

"D-Derek.." Stiles moans and rest his head back, his eyes closed.

Derek takes that moment to slide down Stiles mole peppered body and suck the head of Stiles cock into his mouth. Stiles eyes open wide and he thrust up without thinking "Shit-fuck-damn-your-mouth!" Stiles gasps. Despite Stiles thrust Derek just swallows and presses his nose into the dusting of pubic hair at the base of Stiles cock, alowing Stiles to hold Dereks head and thrust in and out of Dereks wet mouth.

Derek pulls off od Stiles hard cock with a obscene wet noise, he lifts his left hand to Stiles mouth and touches Stiles lips with his index and middle finger. 

"Suck." Derek instructs.

Stiles takes Dereks two digits into his mouth before sucking expertly. Repeating everything he has seen in porn, that being his only eperience at sex.  
Dereks cock twitches at the sight of stiles deep throating his fingers, so much so that this goes on for a while before derek can stand it no longer. He presses his middle finger inside of Stiles tight ring of muscle.

Stiles shudders at the sudden sensation, moaning and gripping the sheets at the feeling. Stiles arches his back far off the bed.

"More. Need to be full." Stiles groans.

Derek thrust his index finger inside slowly. "Like that?"

"More." Stiles whines a blush blooming across his cheeks.

Derek can smell how ready and how aroused Stiles is. He wants to burry in it, to suffocate in it more than anything else. He wants to die smelling Stiles beautiful, delicate, musky, scent.

Derek spreads his own precum down the shaft of his cock, lubing himself for Stiles before getting an idea. He lays on his back and motions for Stiles to sit up.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to ride me." Dereks voice is gruff and inhuman. His wolf is telling him to bend Stiles over and just mate him but he wants Stiles to enjoy his first time, to enjoy the time Derek has left to be with him.

Stiles smirks and gets on his knees above Dereks erect cock. Derek places his hands on Stiles hips, slowly guiding his cock inside of Stiles. Stiles slides down Dereks cock slowly until hes fully seated on Dereks cock. Derek gives Stiles time to adjust before giving a small experimental thrust.

Stiles groans deep in his throat. "ung..."

"Harder?" Derek smirks.

"Yes!" Stiles closes his eyes.

Derek gets progressively harder with his thrusts before feeling heat in the pit of his stomach, hes close, and from the sounds Stiles makes it seems he is close too. Derek grips Stiles cock with one hand while using his other to guide Stiles up and down on him. He strokes Stiles as his legs thremble and he whimpers.

Soon Stiles cums all over Dereks fingers and chest with a shout. The scent of Stiles cum hits Derek full force and he follows after Stiles, cumming inside of the human.

Stiles collapses against Dereks chest, ignoring the mess littering Dereks chest. Derek pulls out and holds Stiles close.

Stiles kisses derek slowly in the after glow. "I love you too." Stiles whispers into dereks ear. It takes Dereks breath away, the only words hes ever wanted to hear come out of Stiles mouth. So what if he dies, he has Stiles, and until he dies he will protect Stiles to the end.

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr. My blog is Awkward hugs are awkward and my screen name is kitty-redfang.
> 
> thank you fanfiction faithful n///n


End file.
